


In the Moment

by shomarus



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shomarus/pseuds/shomarus
Summary: A sketchdump for drawings of Carol and Therese, with artist commentary.Some images are BW, some images are coloured.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm putting this out here before I forget to do that.
> 
> My blog name is posted pretty much all over my art (because alas, I too like to watermark my stuff far too often), so I don't think I need to bother linking my blog.
> 
> You can get the full sizes of all of the images by opening them in a new tab. If that doesn't work, let me know and I'll add the source link next to them, idk.
> 
> Thanks for taking a look!

This was the first piece of (digital) Carol fanart I ever did, although I only finished colouring Carol tonight. You can tell how much I hate backgrounds. It originally wasn't intended to go beyond anything but the B/W sketch, but then I decided I  _really_ wanted to colour it, so I did Therese in one night... And then left Carol for literally a month. Whoops.

I used a lot of heavy referencing here. It's actually the only piece I referenced. Which isn't to say that it's a good thing.

D'aw, look at her. Baby girl, baby.

Therese is really, really, _really_  hard to draw. Like, extremely so. I think it's mostly the hair that gets me, but I'm also not used to drawing characters with dimples either. She's fun to draw though, even though this isn't exactly my best drawing of her, per se.

Ah, yes. This one's probably my favourite of the group, and it's also one of the more recent images. At some point during the creative process, I thought "Wow, Carol looks kind of like Hillary Clinton" and then ruined it for myself. Good job, me!

Anyways, uh, Therese's new hair cut is also really really cute. I also like soft lighting like this, as well as abusing textures (now that I've finally learned how to use them :P). Idk I just made myself 10 times gayer drawing this. Hands are hard, but maybe if I don't mention it, you won't notice.

It's was around 4 AM when I sketched this so forgive it for looking messy. Therese actually looks kinda nice here, I don't have much to say on the piece itself, other than I might finish it but might not. Boy howdy, I do wish I'd stop samefacing tho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figured i should just update this one instead of posting new works but w/e
> 
> i'll post a new chapter for every new drawing i make o/

Those dreamlike sequences in Carol are really inspiring tbh, which is pretty much why I drew this in the first place. :') My gay little aesthetic is Carol realizing how in love with Therese she is and those moments of peace coming over her... In all the things she does. idk im gay and emotional and mushy and soft and i love them


	3. Chapter 3

hi i had an idea a while back about an actual angel therese au but i dont have the mental strength to write it so i just draw it like a coward instead. maybe if i like, suck less i'll write it but Who Knows................. anyways wings are hard, i hate drawing them but i really really really like drawing therese. she's my favourite to draw between her and carol ngl


	4. Chapter 4

i dont even have much commentary on this one my entire excuse for drawing it is that im a fuckign lesbian who loves seeing cute girls smooch. oh i still kind of, hate drawing carol because her hair is escaping the ever loving hell out of me but sometimes life be like that. i have a lot more smooch sketches im gonna colour in soon :")


	5. Chapter 5

i wanted to write fics today but then my dumb gay ass got distracted so i started sketching the girls instead

LOOK @ THEM!!! they're so proud of their daughter!!!!! they're so goddamn proud!!!!!!!!!!!!!

the lil sketch in the top left corner is probably gonna be turned into something bigger, idk it looks cute and im gay

i also have no clue how to differentiate rindy and therese because they have the same damn haircut and i dont know how to draw four year olds. whoever decided rindy should get the same haircut as therese is my villain origin story.

i also have... a coloured piece on the way and its gonna be fuckin' Cute


	6. Chapter 6

im using the belivaird girls as an excuse to dick around with my brand spankin new art program and its different but also kind of fun

FUN FACT ABT THIS PIECE my computer crashed three times because im an idiot who made the resolution unnecessarily big and my computer is, as the cool kids say, complete garbage so it just wasnt a good idea. imgur also wouldn't let me upload them because the image size was over 8 megabytes. oops!!!

 

[there's a windowed version here](https://tmblr.co/Z_fa2h2VPok5M). i didn't want to upload them both bc i figured What's The Point but if u wanna follow me on tumblr you can do that!! :'0 i don't do my carol shitposting on that blog though.


	7. Chapter 7

where's the summer film where abby and rindy join them and abby finds a cute girlfriend and there's a lot of sexual tension between therese and carol an—


	8. Chapter 8

semi nsfw but look its uhhhmmmm Girls :) made especially good when listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CX5f0NcqlMs).

speaking of i do have a tumblr i post these to! they usually come here first but not always. if you'd like to reblog the post though its [right here](http://shomarus.tumblr.com/post/176810701959/and-i-cant-help-but-wonder-how-we-ended-up)


End file.
